Protected
by WolfTears262
Summary: Fred finally gets the courage to ask Tess out, but will her reaction be the downfall of their friendship? No Slash! R&R!


**Just a one-shot that's been sitting on my computer...unfinished...for a while... Well, anyways, I like it. Hope you do too!**

**Protected**

It was a beautiful Saturday at Hogwarts. I decide to go outside and just enjoy the day. I finished all my homework on Friday, so I was sort of bored. I went towards the Black Lake and climbed my favorite tree and let my thoughts wander. I failed to notice the faint snickering that was coming somewhere from the tree. "Hey Tess." I was so startled I fell out of the tree. I tried to land on my feet but ended up twisting my ankle and collapsing. "Really Fred?!" I heard laughing in the tree before Fred Weasley dropped to the ground next to me. "Sorry, Love. Couldn't resist."

"Yeah sure. All I can say Fred, is that you better watch your back." I said with a slight smirk. Fred just chuckled. I attempted to get up only to collapse when pain shot up my right foot. I let out a small yelp as I fell back. "Tess, what's wrong?"

"My ankle. I think I fell on it weird, you know, when a certain prat scared me out of a tree." Fred let out a small laugh before scooping me up bridal style. "Come on, better get you to Madame Pomfrey. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up against his chest. We were about half way to the school when Fred asked a question. "Hey Tess, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Once. How 'bout you?"

"Well, no. But I've been working up the courage to ask this one girl, but she always seems to disappear. She's like a ghost I can never pin her down or get her alone. My heart sank. He was going to ask someone to be his girlfriend? I've liked Fred for a really long time. I've turned down several people hoping he would ask me. But what I really want is for him to be happy. "You should trap her. Pull her into an empty classroom or bring her out to the black lake. She'd be lucky to be with you. Find her after you drop me off at the hospital wing."

"Alright, I will. And I've got a better idea about trapping her." We continued the rest of the journey in silence. At one point I closed my eyes and got lost in my thoughts. After a while I thought about how long it was taking us to get to the hospital wing. It shouldn't take this long. I opened my eyes. "Uh, Fred, why are we on the sixth floor?" He didn't say anything, but kept walking. "Fred? Fred!" He just kept walking. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he just held on tighter. I sighed after realizing escape was hopeless. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out where we were going. Fred took me up another flight of stairs, so now we were on the seventh floor. Finally I couldn't take it any longer. "Where the bloody hell are you taking me, Fred!?" Fred smirked a bit at my outburst but continued walking. We were walking down a corridor that led to wall. As we walked towards the wall, a door started to materialize on the wall. "What the?" I was dumbfounded. When we reached the door Fred used his shoulder to open it. My mouth dropped at the sight of the room. The walls were a beautiful black granite with white veins snaking throughout it. A plush carpet covered the ground. It was a deep maroon that corresponded nicely with the granite walls. After I was done taking in the carpet I did a scan of the rest of the room. To my right was a black loveseat sitting in front of a crackling fireplace. The fireplace cast a warm glow around the room, and made the couch look extra comfy. Then my eyes found the left side of the room. My eyes widened in surprise. I was looking at an old-fashioned four-poster bed. It had a beautiful red comforter with pulled back curtains to match it. As Fred was bringing me over to the couch I finally found my voice. "Fred, what is this place?" I couldn't keep the awe out of my voice. I wasn't really expecting an answer since he'd been ignoring all my other questions. I was surprised when he did answer. "I was taking your advice and trapping the girl I want to date. The girl I want to be mine." As he said this he set me down on the couch. I stared at him in disbelief. "Me?" He sat down next to me and looked at me with love in his eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes, that seem to dance when he smiled or laughed. "Yes, you. So, Tessiara Shaydun, will you be my girl?" I couldn't believe he just asked me that! But I hesitated with my answer. The last boyfriend I had had disrespected me greatly. I wanted to be Fred's girl but I was still scared to be in a relationship. Fred saw my uncertainty. "Forget it. It was stupid of me to ask." With that Fred got up and started walking towards the door. "Wait Fred!" I got up off the couch to go after him, but I forgot about my ankle. I quickly caught the edge of the mantle to keep me upright. To my dismay Fred kept walking. "I like you!" That got Fred's attention. He spun around to face me. He was angry and hurt, you could see it in his eyes. "Then why did you hesitate?" I averted my eyes from his glare. "Because my last boyfriend abused me."

"What?" I could hear the surprise in his voice. "He seemed like an amazing guy at first, but later he showed his dark side. He started hitting and screaming at me one night and I started to leave telling him it's over, but he…" It was hard to continue. The thought of it makes my stomach churn with hate and fear. Tears welled up in my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find Fred. His eyes were no longer angry, but filled with compassion. He looked me in the eye and asked me in a quiet voice, "What? What did he do?" I swallowed my tears, willing myself not to cry. My voice was still shaky though. "H-He forced himself on me. I tried to fight back but he was too strong. There was nothing I could do. I-I haven't felt safe since. I still have nightmares." I looked away from Fred, still trying not to cry, but a single tear managed to escape. The nightmares were horrible. I felt Fred's gentle hand cup my chin. He turned my face to meet his. I still averted my eyes though. "Hey, look at me." His voice was so comforting and warm, it was hard to disobey. My tearful blue eyes slowly found his beautiful hazel eyes. Fred took my face in his hands and he used his thumb to wipe away the stray tear. "Tess listen to me, I will never hit you or force myself on you, whether you're my girlfriend or not it doesn't matter. Do you understand?" I gave a small smile and nodded my head. Then I threw my hands around his neck enveloping him in a hug. Fred stumbled back a bit, but soon found his balance and wrapped his arms around my waist returning the hug. Fred was considerably taller than me leading him to rest his head on top of mine. "Yes." It was barely above a whisper. Fred pulled back a bit and looked down at me. His eyes danced. "Yes what?"

"Yes I will be your girlfriend. But I have one condition: no sex. Sorry, but I'm waiting till after marriage."

"Aw, come on!" Fred's voice held mock disappointment telling me he agreed to my condition. I smiled at his tone of voice. Next thing I know Fred lifts me off the ground by my waist and spins me around. I put my hands on his shoulders and a small laugh escapes my lips. Then he puts me down, being mindful of my ankle, and pulled me back into an embrace. We stayed in each others arms for who knows long. It felt good. After years of feeling scared I actually felt safe, protected. We finally separated and sat on the couch. We sat there in silence staring at the fire, our fingers intertwined. Finally I broke the silence. "So, where's George? It's really weird to see one of you without the other."

"I got him a date with Katie Bell."

"Ahh, he's liked her for a while now hasn't he?"

"Yeah, ever since a year ago. Around the time I started liking you." At this, Fred reached over and put his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. I blushed, and Fred must have seen because he let out a small chuckle. "Aw, shut it." I looked at Fred then back at the fire. I started to hesitantly put my head on his shoulder. "Go ahead." I felt his hand gently push my head onto his shoulder. I blushed even harder. I felt so childish, so stupid. But it's been so long, I'm just glad he's not making fun of me, much. "So how goes your pranks?"

"Well, my brother had a good idea on how to get Umbridge."

"Oh, do tell me." I drawled in a fake voice. I giggled a bit and Fred let out a small laugh. "As you wish madame." Fred responded in an equally drawled out voice. So, he began telling me all about his and his brother's plan. Then we proceeded to talk about our past pranks that we pulled together. At some points we laughed so hard we cried. Like when we dyed Malfoy's hair red and gold. Haha, it was the best! "Here, you should prop your leg up." I didn't object when Fred pulled my head down on his lap, so I was now lying on my back with my foot propped up on the arm of the couch. "Better?" He smiled down at me. I smiled back up at him. "Better." We continued to talk about random things like quidditch, homework, how Snape was an extreme git, you know things like that. Sometime during our conversation Fred started stoking my long auburn hair. After awhile I found it hard to keep my eyes open. The fire was encircling me in its warmth, Fred's calming voice as he continued talking, him stroking my hair, all these things lulling me to sleep. He must have noticed because he chuckled softly. "Tired, Love?" I only half heard him but managed to respond. "Hmm? Oh, um, no I'm not ti-", I was cut off by a small yawn that escaped my lips, "-red. What makes you say that?"

"Yep, you're tired." I felt Fred slip his hands under my legs and back picking me up. He was now carrying me bridal style towards the bed. Once I saw where we were going I became a little nervous. "Um, Fred, what happened to the no sex thing?" When Fred spoke he acted like he was hurt, offended. "What? My own girlfriend doesn't trust me? Well, we'll just have to renew that trust won't we? Besides you can't resist with your screwed up ankle."

"That's why I'm never hurting myself in front of you again." Fred just smirked. When we got to the bed Fred laid down and put me right next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I smiled softly when I heard Fred's heartbeat. I feel Fred softly kiss my hair. "Goodnight, Love." I placed my hands over his and smiled. "Goodnight Fred." Finally, I felt protected.

**So...How'd ya like it? Loved it? Hated it? In-between? Anything? Say something! The suspense is killing me! Tips are accepted.**


End file.
